Can I Pull It Off?
by EaTMyShOrTs85
Summary: Shermer High School is having an annual costume dance . everyones talking about it, everyone except Bender,whom Vernon banned form any sort of dance since the last Sadie Hawkins incedent in his tenth grade year where John crashed the dance causing mass an
1. Chapter 1

okay, first ever fan fiction by me, and guess what surprise surprise its a Breakfast Club one! I will warn you now, I was under the influence of 90's music and I was on a stair climber for two hours when this idea popped in my head, why 90's music, you will never know.

summary: how to put this umm...: Shermer High School is having an annual costume dance . everyones talking about it, everyone except Bender,whom Vernon banned form any sort of dance since the last "Sadie Hawkins" incedent in his tenth grade year where John crashed the dance causing mass anarchy to arise. But this year would be diffrent oh yes, this year he was going to get Claire,he hadn't stopped thinking about her since Saturday, and that kiss she gave him.So he inlists the help of a one Mr. Andrew Clark to help him with winning Claires heart, but will it require him to try a diffrent way around from her not knowing its him?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club though i wish I owned Bender. But they all belong to Mr. John Hughes who without his brillance,TBC would not exsist.

" Oh my god! Guess who asked me to the dance!" was all Claire had been hearing all day from her friends and it was getting tiresome,especially the fact that they kept trying to hook her up with the capitain of the football team or some other person whom they deemed "worthy" enough to go with her to the annual costume dance,this years theme was going to be fairy tales and Claire, although she agreed with them it would go down in Shermer history thought it was a waste,besides, when did she say she wanted to go to the thing with a football player or some other jock, she knew why, because her firends told her she just _had_ to go with one or the other but no, the one person who had stuck out in her mind since March 24, was John Bender, the John Bender in fact whom all her friends called a "stoner" or "punk" or in her blonde friends case "That guy who pulled the fire alarm two weeks ago" she wanted to go with him, but she knew if she came up to him he'd flip her off or totally embarass her by acting repulsed about the whole idea of it.

She sighed and went to catch up with some of her friends,for once she wasn't going on about her newest outfit or complaining loudly about the way others dressed, oh no, that was the old Claire, this Claire, the new one, although she covered it up wtih the old her,but this one had crept up over the weekend that she'd showed herself, but this one didn't really care anymore about her looks,or what brand of make-up best matched her complection.She still cared,but not obbsessively like she had,right now all that mattered was she got John Bender as her date to the prom.

John was staring at a flyer about the dance in the science wing,his hands stuffed into his pockets,he usually never bothered to show,and he couldn't even if he wanted to because of his Sadie Hawkins episode two years ago,it wasn't his fault he liked to rile things up,okay maybe it was but that didn't mean anything. He looked around at all the people in the hall,some were sporting the flyers and gossiping about who was going with who and what they were going to were,christ people it's three weeks away. Bender had to come up with a reason,thats when the name surfaced _Claire_ ther was his reason. He wanted to show her there was more to him then this tough-as-nails smart-ass person she met on that Satuday,but how he didn't know,he yearned to tell her the truth that he was really an okay guy,that all the outside was was a theatrical he put on around his peers,he reckoned they all had amsks they hid around whne at school,Benders just happened to be this, a rebel, yes he was a rebellious persona,but he had a softer side to that,it came from getting the shit beat out fo him at an early age and being humbled through all that so he thought he had to hide behind a tough exterior in order to get on in the world,he looked back at the flyer and ripped it off,heading off to find the one person he knew could help,Andrew Clark.

theres the beginning, R&R please it'll keep my self esteem up and keep this thing going!


	2. Chapter 2 No Time at All

okay, I noticed my bad grammar errors and stuff in the first chapter and now I have an editor (thank you so much Nikki), so you shouldn't have to live through my bad typing and grammatic errors anymore.lol. thank you for the reviews by the way! they are much appreciated!oh and for those that think its all about John and Claire, Allison,Andrew,and even Bri Bri will make an appearance in these, as a matter of fact, the lovable athlete is in this next one!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club though i wish I owned Bender. But they all belong to Mr. John Hughes who without his brilliance,TBC would not exist.

Chapter 2

No Time at All

Andrew was in Health class,being force against his will to watch one of those health movies from the 50's. His eyes glazed over as he stared out the window,rather than the movie, it was fixing to rain,he could tell by the color of the sky. Andy propped his head up with his hand,feeling it threaten to lay down on the desk.

He drifted off for two seconds,then felt something hit his head. He looked around and John was at the back of the classroom,wading another piece of paper up and throwing it at him, he caught it and opened it up. There was a badly written message in it that said:

Meet me in the bathroom after class, I gotta question.Leave me waiting sport-o, I'll hunt you down!

John

Andy sighed and looked back at John and nodded, Bender turned his attention back to carving something into the desk. He wondered what the hell John Bender wanted with him,then he remembered Claire. Why all the sudden did he feel like he was in a cheesy romance movie?

The bell rang for the switching of classes and Claire got up,heading out first, her books clutched to her chest. She wondered what Bender was doing._What are you thinking? He's in class you dweeb,at least we hope. _she sighed and watched everyone walk by as she leaned against her locker.This was already turning out to be a long day.

Bender paced the bathroom,checking his Dickies watch every chance he got. for a ten dollar watch it told time good.,but to bad it couldn't make Sport-o hurry it up. He hopped up on the sinks edge and stared at the door."Five more minutes and I'm gone. " he mumbled to himself.

John pulled the flyer out of his trench coat pocket and sighed. He really hoped his plan would come out right. Claire meant everything in the world to him, and he didn't want to lose her like he had so many others.He looked up when the door flew open and a disgruntled sweatshirt-clad Andrew came running into the bathroom "Where the hell have you been Sport-o?" John said,returning to his old way.

"I was in...the gym..." Andy said,his chest heaving.

"Can you not take three seconds..."

"oh will you quit your freakin' belly-achin' and tell me what this is about?"

" I wanna ask Claire to the dance." John said real fast.

Andrew stared at him.

"you heard me! " John shouted "I wanna ask Claire to the dance but..I need your help in doin' it!"

"Why me?" Andy said,staring at him.

"Because well...I'm scared she won't like," he paused,looking for the word "_like me_. You know? like well,shit" he ran a hand through his mess of brown hair and stared at the floor.

"okay,okay, I get it." Andy said "its a masquerade ball thing an you want me to help you sot hat Claire won't know its you. why? its stupid!" "I want her to know me for who Iam and not how I dress,that whole deal and I think the only way I can do that is trough this thing called a masque...masquerade.okay?" John said,scowling at Andy.

"well,my dear friend" Andy said,smiling. "I'll help you,but you gotta cooperate.It'll take no time at all,all I need is your cooperation."


	3. Chapter 3: Andy's Idea

I thank you all for your responses. Sorry chapter two was so awful. I wrote it quickly to get it done and over with, I'd been working on it for two weeks or so. The chapters from here out are going to have really long titles. I think it looks awesome but it just might be stupid.

Disclaimer: John Hughes owns it all.Brilliant man...

**Chapter 3**

**Andy's Idea Comes to Play and Bender looses his head while Claire debates on a dress.**

"Oh I think not Sport-o" John said, giving the Zorro costume a look of disgust.

"oh and why not?"

"because it looks like a retards drunk party threads"

"It does not, I wore it last Halloween!"

"And..." Andy gave Bender the finger.

John smirked, "Andrew,now we don't want father to see that do we?" he asked in a mock motherly voice. "why don't I just drag you to a some shop that sells costumes that you haven't wore?" he said.

" Fine,have it your way."Andy retorted,throwing everything back into the closet and slamming the door,heading downstairs, Bender following slowly after.

Claire held the Cinderella gown out from her and looked at it.

"It'll like totally clash with your hair Claire." Jenni said,looking over her shoulder,smacking her gum loudly in Claire's ear. "oh well,it's still pretty." she sighed, setting it back on the rack and going over to more costume gowns. She flipped through them slowly,each one more flashy than the other, she wanted a simple "princess" gown for it,one that would make people see her and not what she was wearing. "Ewww,grody,do you SEE who Andy is with?" she heard Jenni say. Claire jumped and looked around,seeing only Andrew,she waved at him and he waved back. She didn't see anyone with him.

"Who?" she asked. "It was that Bender guy." Jenni said "at least I think it was. He's cute but then he's like so totally grody to the max. He's in Chem with me and Ashley.I swear he'll like blow up the lab one day or something." She blocked out Jenni's constant jabbering and looked over again,still not seeing John,she shrugged,Jenni's eyesight wasn't that good anyway.

Andy pulled John out from behind the rack of costumes "you big baby.god you're supposed to be the toughest guy in school and you dive behind costume racks?" He said between heaves at pulling John out. "I don't want her to see me." John said. Coming out when they were away from Claire. Andy rolled his eyes, looking through the mens costumes,pulling out a few and throwing them at John "here." Bender caught them,looking each one over,throwing the ones he didn't like back at Andy. He disappeared into the dressing rooms.

Claire had found the perfect costume,it was a big white dress,almost like a Cinderella one,but it was fuller in the skirt part, and had a few sequins on it , Jenni had only paused to say "ew,gag me" at it, making Claire laugh,but she though it was pretty, and for once she was doing something opposite of what her friends thought. She had a necklace that would go with it at home, she could also add a little to it, like a silk ribbon she had at home that was the same color. Her and Jenni checked out,not before looking for Andy,and not finding him did she leave, wondering if it really had been John. She wanted to tell him something.

"No," "no," "hell no," John had said those three words about five times to Sport-o after about fifty costumes,two masks, and one awkward viking costume where Andy had laughed his head off,causing John to throw the helmet at him,nearly embedding itself into Mr. Clark's skull. Finally he came across a cape that reminded him of Dracula,but the collar barely stood up,he put it on,along with the costume to it,stepping out to show Andy, he liked it,for once. It sent Andrew into hysterics "THATS IT!" he shouted

"It's okay, geez, Sport-o,do you need a tranquilizer?"

End of chapter 3. no, I won't tell you the costume.


End file.
